Hitherto, as an anti-peptic ulcer based on histamine H.sub.2 receptor antagonism, JP-A-61-85365 has disclosed a compound represented by the following general formula (VII) and JP-A-63-225371 has disclosed a compound represented by the following general formula (VIII). ##STR3## wherein Z represents --CH.dbd.CH--. ##STR4## wherein Y represents --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 -- or --CH.dbd.CH--. As a common intermediate of these compounds, a compound which is represented by the following general formula (IX) is used. ##STR5## wherein Y represents --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 -- or --CH.dbd.CH--. As a conventional synthesis method, this compound is obtained by reacting a compound represented by the following formula (X) with a compound represented by the following formula (XI). ##STR6## wherein Y represents --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 -- or --CH.dbd.CH--. However, in case that this synthesis method is used, it is industrially impossible to obtain the compounds which serve as raw materials and are represented by the above general formulas (X) and (XI), and is costly to manufacture the compounds. In the production of a compound represented by the above general formula (IX) by the reaction of a compound represented by the general formula (X) with a compound represented by the general formula (XI), there are produced many by-products and decomposed substances. Therefore, too much work is needed in refinement, and the process to produce the above intermediate (IX) is very complicated. Thus, this method has many drawbacks to be industrialized.